1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to evaluation systems of block copolymer patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been developed to form fine and minute patterns for semiconductor devices with increased integration and capacity. However, these methods have drawbacks. For example, a photo-lithography process uses an exposure device in an attempt to form fine and minute patterns. However, this process is unable to accurately produce patterns with specific critical limits because of resolution limits.
A double patterning method uses at least two different masks in an attempt to form fine and minute patterns. However, this method requires the performance of complicated steps and is excessively expensive to implement.
A direct self assembly (DSA) method uses a block copolymer to form fine and minute patterns. One type of DSA method requires fine control of self-aligned block copolymer patterns.